Os Uivos na Noite
by niceoaktree
Summary: Uma viajante caminha pela noite em busca do rapaz que precisa receber o dom .::. Para o entendimento da fanfic, é necessária a leitura dos livros 4 e 5.


**Notas da autora:**_ Obviamente, ASOIAF não me pertence, os personagens saíram da mente do brilhante GRRM. _

_Bom, vou avisar como gostaria de ser avisada: Caso não goste de histórias tristes e com finais do mesmo estilo, talvez seja melhor não continuar sua leitura. Caso contrário, espero que goste._

* * *

**My featherbed is deep and soft,**  
**and there I'll lay you down,**  
**I'll dress you all in yellow silk**  
**and on your head a crown.**  
**For you shall be my lady love,**  
**and I shall be your lord.**  
**I'll always keep you warm and safe,**  
**and guard you with my sword.**

O vento rugia como um leão do lado de fora das estalagens e despertava na figura desconhecida antigas feridas que ela acreditava ter deixado no passado. As árvores lutavam contra a força das rajadas com uma sutileza quase bela, acompanhando o movimento de suas longas madeixas loiras que caíam por seus ombros cobertos com uma capa negra. A viajante já caminhava havia dias e mesmo assim, não se permitia descansar, afinal, havia aprendido há muito tempo que o descanso não a trazia nada de produtivo ou positivo; Então, mantinha as longas pernas em movimento enquanto a musicalidade dos movimentos da natureza ao seu redor a mantinha distraída. A mulher era longa e tinha uma postura impecável, seus olhos tinham a cor do céu cinza antes de uma tempestade e seus sorrisos nunca haviam sido vistos; Era de certa forma muito bela, seus traços traziam mistério e quando entrava em alguma estalagem, os beberrões animados costumavam berrar canções sobre sua magnífica beleza e sobre seus cachos de ouro. Ela não conseguia mais esperar pelo momento em que poderia, finalmente, voltar para seu lugar.  
Viera para Westeros através de um navio grande e de uma tripulação peculiar. O capitão era um homem de meia idade que gostava de falar mais do que deveria, sempre com um sorriso desconfortável em seu rosto e com os olhos na direção do oceano, havia tentado fazer contato com a viajante, mas como a mulher mostrara não estar interessada em suas palavras, depois de um tempo ele acabou ficando farto de suas infelizes tentativas, mantendo suas frases para a outra parte da tripulação. O restante dos dias ela passou sozinha, sentada sempre no mesmo lugar e procurando as terras que tinha de encontrar. A mulher sabia que o navio iria ancorar no destino que ela desejava, mas, não confiava inteiramente no tagarelo capitão.  
Agora, caminhava por entre a mata e o uivo de uma matilha de lobos chegava ao seu ouvido. A bela levantou o rosto para o céu e deu uma olhada na lua, um pouco escondida por trás dos galhos furtivos das árvores. Ela respirou fundo e pôs a mão direita dentro de seu bolso, tocando ligeiramente uma velha moeda e então a largando, dirigindo seus olhos para uma estalagem que aparecia à sua frente. Por algum motivo, seu coração pareceu bater mais rápido e a viajante parou de andar, espiando a espelunca de longe, com seus olhos famintos pela luz que vinha de seu interior. A noite estava fria e seus motivos naquele lugar então, eram divididos entre seu dever e sua vontade de aquecer o corpo.  
Voltando a movimentar os pés, a mulher tocou mais uma vez sua moeda, apenas por alguns instantes, até perceber que já estava diante da entrada da hospedagem. A viajante abriu a porta e o calor de uma lareira próxima invadiu seu corpo, provocando na loira uma sensação de imenso prazer; O lugar era pequeno: Parecia-se com uma pequena sala, apenas com duas mesas e algumas cadeiras próximas do fogo, ao fundo, uma escada era vista. Assim que a porta fechou-se com um baque, uma jovem moça veio ao encontro da viajante com um sorriso cansado e erguendo ambas as mãos, em um sinal de boas vindas.  
- Por favor, entre, cara dama, nosso teto é humilde, mas temos comida e um abrigo para o frio. - A jovem era de estatura baixa e vestia um longo vestido marrom, com alguns furos grande nas pontas. Era magra e tinha os cabelos negros presos em um coque, no topo da cabeça. O cansaço em seus olhos e a magreza de seu corpo a faziam parecer um pouco mais velho do que devia ser - Me chamo Wanda, cara dama, como posso chama-la?  
- Alysanne. - A mulher disse, após relembrar-se rapidamente do nome escolhido. Alysanne tentou sorrir educadamente, mas achara melhor continuar da maneira que estava. Precisava descansar e precisava entregar o dom ao rapaz. Ela balançou a cabeça, levemente - Eu gostaria de um lugar para passar a noite, além de estar a procura de um rapaz. Gostaria de conversar com a senhorita sobre isso, assim que conseguir algum lugar para me sentar; Como pode ver, estou cansada da longa caminhada.  
A jovem Wanda ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e colocou outro sorriso em seus lábios, dessa vez um pouco mais revigorado - Alysanne? É um nome valariano, não? Nunca conheci alguém com um nome valariano, cara dama, desculpe minha curiosidade. - Ela parecia pensativa ao ouvir as palavras de Alysanne, mas logo apontou para um conjunto de cadeiras, próximas ao fogo e guiou a viajante até uma delas, sentando-se na que se encontrava exatamente na frente da mesma - Um rapaz? Oh, cara dama, não sei como posso ajuda-la, não conheço muitos rapazes. Se a senhora puder me dizer como esse jovem se parece, por favor?  
- Bem, sim, ele é o irmão de uma antiga amiga que veio a adoecer, abandonando-nos há alguns dias. Preciso contar ao pobre jovem sobre o falecimento da moça. - Alysanne repetira as palavras, como fizera diante de seu espelho, antes de embarcar rumo à Westeros. Mas então, com a pergunta de Wanda, a bela teve de pensar um pouco. Não fazia ideia de como o rapaz se parecia; Nem ao menos sabia seu nome. Tudo que lhe fora contado era que o jovem era um dos filhos bastardos do antigo e falecido Rei Robert. Ela precisava encontra-lo e entrega-lo o dom. Deduzindo que seu procurado parecia-se com o pai, Alysanne não conseguiu enxergar outra alterativa além de descrever o Usurpador - Não vejo o pobrezinho há anos. Pelo que me lembro, ele tem madeixas negras e possivelmente os olhos claros; Não posso dizer que tenho certeza.  
Wanda então iluminou seu rosto com uma memória recém chegada -Oh, cara dama, receio que se refere ao pobre Gen, nosso ferreiro, vou leva-la até ele, caso não se importe. - Ela disse, visivelmente orgulhosa de sua descoberta, colocando-se de pé e ajeitando o vestido rapidamente, enquanto observava Alysanne fazer o mesmo - Não sabia que ele tinha uma irmã. Na verdade, não sei nada sobre ele. Apenas que costumava trabalhar em outra estalagem antes de chegar aqui.  
- Entendo. Não o conheci muito bem, apenas sua irmã, mas a falecida era um tanto reservada. Talvez seja algo de família. - Alysanne murmurou, inventando as palavras ditas para o julgamento do desconhecido.  
As duas agora caminhavam do lado de fora da hospedagem e o vento voltava a pregar peças aos ouvidos da viajante, que podia enxergar uma pequena cabana relativamente longe de onde estavam, deduzindo que era aquela a forja. Ela parou de andar e segurou as mãos de Wanda delicadamente, sorrindo tristemente - Acho que seria melhor para o rapaz se eu contasse a verdade sozinha. Que os sete me ajudem, será um verdadeiro pesar traze-lo tanta dor.  
- Claro, cara dama. A Mãe tratará de ajuda-la nessa terrível tarefa. - Com um aceno de sua cabeça, Wanda voltou para dentro da estalagem, deixando Alysanne com seus pensamentos tortuosos e com o movimento das árvores. A mulher continuou a andar, até que chegou até a porta da forja e pôde ouvir as marteladas do homem que trabalhava lá dentro. Por alguns instantes, a viajante se permitiu fechar os olhos ao barulho devorador que vinha do interior, até que ela tocou pela terceira vez sua moeda e abrindo os olhos, entrou na forja.  
Assim que Alysanne adentrou o ambiente, o homem parou de trabalhar e a olhou com uma vista cansada e desafiadora. Ela podia ver que a felicidade abandonara sua vida há anos e isso a trazia paz, além de lhe entregar o dom, estaria lhe dando descanso, depois de anos sofridos naquelas terras esquecidas.  
Ele era alto e musculoso, seus cabelos eram, como descritos, negros e estavam colados em sua testa suada; Ele a observava com seus olhos azuis, enquanto largava suas ferramentas - O que quer? Não vê que estou ocupado? Maldição, como Wanda espera que eu trabalhe enquanto traz viajantes até a forja? - O bastarde do falecido Usurpador explodiu enquanto esperava uma resposta vinda de Alysanne.  
Ela se aproximou do rapaz e retirou a capa negra dos ombros, revelando um vestido antigo e igualmente negro, com pequenos bordados brancos nas pontas. Ele a observava, aborrecido com sua presença, enquanto ela retirava de dentro do bolso de sua capa uma pequena sacolinha branca - Eu venho aqui através de um antigo conhecido, ele pediu docemente para que eu lhe entregasse essa bolsa. Ai dentro, vai encontrar a quantia necessária para arcar com todos os gastos que venha a ter, daqui para frente. - Alysanne colocou a sacolinha nas mãos sujas do ferreiro e não se afastou do mesmo.  
- Quem é você? - Ele perguntou, abrindo a sacola e retirando de dentro da mesma uma moeda de ouro. Quando Alysanne não respondeu, ele segurou-a pelo braço - Quem é você?  
A viajante sorriu, não tentando soltar o braço do homem - Por que a ânsia em descobrir quem sou? É estúpido o suficiente para preocupar-se com o remetente de uma sacola cheia de moedas de ouro ao envés de toma-la para si?  
Houve então uma mudança nas feições do rapaz, ele soltou seu braço, mas manteve os olhos fixados nos de Alysanne. O bastardo parecia perceber algo que a viajante não tinha conhecimento, antes que ela perguntasse o que fazia com que ele a olhasse de tal forma, o ferreiro voltou a abrir a boca: - Seus olhos. Seus olhos me lembram de alguém que partiu anos atrás. - Ele parecia distraído em suas memórias e Alysanne começava a se perguntar o motivo que fazia com que o escolhido se mostrasse tão... Familiar.  
Voltando sua atenção para a personagem que tinha de seguir e para o que a levara até ali, a mulher sorriu junto a ele - Vamos, se pareço com alguém que conheceu, deve significar algo bom. Acredite quando lhe digo que as moedas são suas. Vamos, cheque para ver se são verdadeiras ou não. Eu insisto, caro jovem, cheque. - O rapaz olhou-a mais uma vez com fascínio e largou o saco em cima de uma pesa, enquanto segurava uma das moedas. O ferreiro mordeu o ouro fortemente e então, largou-o junto da bolsinha.  
Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o rapaz estava de joelhos e seu rosto vermelho. Alysanne ajoelhava-se junto a ele e não entendia o que a fazia segura-lo enquanto a vida era sugada de seus olhos - O... Não é... Que...Quem... - Ele sussurrou, enquanto a viajante segurava seu corpo, ele ergueu as mãos, agarrando a própria garganta. A fúria podia ser enxergada em seus olhos, assim como a dor e as memórias que o sufocavam junto ao dom, até que seus globos azuis encontraram os seus cinza - A...Arry... Arya... - O ferreiro então perdeu o brilho nos olhos e seu rosto caiu para o colo de Alysanne, que o encarava espantada.  
A dor do rapaz parecia ter chocado-se contra a cabeça da viajante e as palavras do mesmo serviam como pólvora, unida ao fogo, consumindo seus pensamentos - Valar Morghulis. - Alysanne sussurrou antes de um pesar imenso tomar conta de seu interior. A moça fechou os olhos e o nome que o ferreiro dissera martelou sua cabeça, da mesma forma que o morto em seus braços fizera há poucos minutos com a espada em formação.  
Ela voltou seus olhos para ele e o choque fez com que levantasse sua mão direita até sua boca - Não - Foi tudo que Arya Stark disse quando tudo por fim fizera sentido.  
A jovem lembrava-se de tudo e uma dor destruidora foi sentida pela mesma. Arya caiu os olhos sobre o corpo sem movimento do rapaz que costumava ser seu melhor amigo e começou a martelar seu peito com socos fortes enquanto algumas lágrimas começavam a ser construídas dentro de seus olhos - Não! Seu estúpido, abra os olhos! Não, por favor, não, o que eu fiz? - Ela chorava abertamente agora, enquanto as memórias de seus tempos na estrada com Yoren chegavam ligeiramente à sua cabeça. Lembrava-se da fama que o Touro tinha perante aos outros garotos rumo à Muralha. Lembrava-se de ter recebido a ajuda dele ao escapar quando o grupo fora atacado, quando eles perderam Yoren. Ela lembrava-se bem de quando colocara tudo em risco para salvar a vida dele, porque a única coisa que importava era que o inimigo havia tomado posse de Gendry. Arya tinha as lágrimas salgadas misturadas à memória de ter escapado de Harrenhal ao lado dele.  
Ela soltou o corpo de Gendry apenas para deita-lo ao chão, aonde ela permaneceu, abraçada ao seu peito parado. Arya tinha um filme de toda a sua vida ao lado de seu melhor amigo, ao lado da pessoa que conseguira confiar completamente. Suas lágrimas molhavam completamente a vestimenta de seu amigo, do rapaz que ela sabia amar. Alysanne havia desaparecido completamente e as madeixas castanhas poderiam ter sido vistas pelo ferreiro, caso Gendry ainda conseguisse enxerga-las.  
- Estúpido. - Ela se recusava a dizer seu nome, da mesma forma que recusava-se a larga-lo.  
Do lado de fora, o uivo dos lobos se intensivava.

**And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree.**  
**She spun away and said to him, **  
**no featherbed for me.**  
**I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,**  
**and bind my hair with grass,**  
**But you can be my forest love,**  
**and me your forest lass.**


End file.
